The Right Kind of Wrong
by soulessfantasy
Summary: As Senior Year begins, none so are as prepared as Tree Hill High’s very own ‘Tutor Girl’, Haley James. However all the books and schedules in the world could not prepare Haley for her new AP English teacher, Nathan Scott. For now T - Will become M. C4 UP
1. Tutor Girl to Cheery Girl

**Tutor Girl to Cheery Girl**

"Tuuuuutor Girl! Wait up!" Brooke Davis bellowed down the hallway. Haley turned around and smiled to find the bubbly brunette coming up fast behind her.

"Brooke..." Haley turned to look at her friend before they carried on walking together "You do realise you could have been heard from the other side of the Quad."

"Who cares" Brooke waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she noticed some sophomores looking in her direction. "We're seniors now and fortunately I like all eyes on me!" She smiled smugly as they stopped in front of the lockers. "Anyway, I need your help...more like a favour"

Haley inwardly groaned. Brooke Davis' idea of a favour wasn't to borrow a text book or copy last week's calculus homework; it usually involved hard work and unintentional embarrassment. "What?" Haley asked cautiously as she opened her locker and removed two text books.

"How would you like to be a Ravens cheerleader?" Brooke grinned in suspense and she waited for her answer.

"Brooke, are you kidding me?" she slammed her locker shut and turned to the person she would have called a friend thirty seconds previously. "Argh... I... it's just..." Haley was cut off as her blonde bombshell of a friend Peyton Sawyer approaching.

"What's cooking girlies?" she asked in her usual upbeat tone

"I'm glad you asked P. Sawyer. Haley here has just agreed to become the newest member of the Tree Hill Ravens" she beamed. Haley debated arguing but came to the conclusion there would really be no point, what Brooke Davis usually wanted, Brooke Davis would usually get. She was just going to have to juggle cheerleading between working at the cafe and her sessions at the tutor centre.

"Well, Miss James. Welcome the team... finally" Peyton joked.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Brooke yelped as she put her arms round the shoulders of her two best friends "Bring on senior year" she added as the three girls walked to homeroom.


	2. And the Rest is History Or so I’d hoped

**And the Rest is History... or so I'd hoped.**

After class Haley took a seat outside on one of the benches.

Senior Year has only started 3 days ago but she was already ready for it to end. She hadn't always been friends with the pretty and the popular. For the first two years of high school she had blended mostly into the crowd and was happy to spend time studying or out with her best friend Lucas Roe. However at the beginning of senior year with some encouragement from his Uncle, Lucas had joined the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team and with that became one of the 'elite' finally dating the beautiful but brash Miss Davis. However Lucas had never left her out and actively encouraged her to carry on spending time with him and his new girlfriend. Haley decided to make an effort and actually under unusual circumstances she hit it off with both Brooke and her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"_And the rest is history so they say... "_Haley reflected

It had been Haley's birthday over the summer; she had turned 18 the summer before going back to school making her one of the oldest senior at Tree Hill High. Maybe that's why she did not see the fascination in parties and preferred to stay at home reading or studying. Brooke had spend the first day of senior year talking about her summer in LA, as an aspiring fashion designer she had gotten the chance to work for a top fashion company for 3 months being able to not only study up and coming fashion but was able to gain an insight into the world of business.

As for Peyton she had travelled to see Jake and Jenny in Savannah, Jake had moved there half way through Junior Year in order to protect Jenny from his mother Nikki who had left her at a young age. Although Peyton and Jake kept in touch, it was obvious to the other 2 girls she missed him greatly and she had clearly enjoyed spending the summer with him in more ways than one.

Haley on the other hand had had a quiet summer with Lucas off at high flyers, Mouth visiting family and although she had her cousin Bevin over from Charlotte she was all blissed out with her new boyfriend Skills. She had spent the summer reading and prepping for her senior year. Or that what she told her friends anyway. It was only a white lie. She had indeed spent the first month of the summer doing exactly that.

It happened one Friday night. Cousin Bevin and Skills had appeared on her doorstep one night and wondered if she wanted to come with them to Tric, a recently opened bar in town. They had obviously felt she needed some sympathy vote. The club was having an 'open mic night', and after much persuasion and doubts of being a third wheel she agreed to tag along. Once dating Lucas, Brooke had insisted on providing both him and Haley with 'Fake ID's' widening their options of places to 'hang' or so she put it. Unlike Brooke, Haley wasn't big on the whole make-up and clothes scene but then again Haley was also unaware of her natural beauty. She took her hair out of her clip grabbed her coat and followed the couple to the car. Once in the club she lost Bevin and Skills among the masses. As she had suspected she was very much a third wheel and that's when she met him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Just a water please", she smiled as she sat on the bar stool and watched to the left of her as some middle aged balding man gave his own rendition of 'I will survive'. Haley sat in her jeans and white camisole as her oversize blue cardigan hung slightly off her left shoulder and continued to watch, wincing each time the man attempted to hit a high note (badly). _

"_Ouch, could this guy get any worse", a guy commented as he sat on the bar stool to her right._

_Haley took a sip of her water and she slightly laughed "I'll be lucky if my ears survive the night" she commented not taking her eyes of the stage. She heard the mystery man chuckle behind her. Pushing a piece of her long golden hair behind her ears she shifted her weight to face the gentleman. _

_Her brown eyes locked with his blue as she began to blush slightly. He was handsome, gorgeous with his raven coloured hair, jeans and hooded top he seemed to wear so well. It seemed he had also noticed her natural beauty and he smiled softly and extended a hand "Nathan Scott" he stated._

_Haley slowly reached out her hand and shook his "Haley, Haley James" she smiled._

_End Flashback_

"Haley...." Haley sat with her head resting on her hand that was propped up by her elbow. "HALEY!" Brooke screamed at her, snapping her fingers in front of her face before abruptly sitting down next to her in a huff.

"What? Sorry!" Haley shook out of her daze and sat up straight looking at the brunette beside her.

"You should be!" Brookes face quickly turned from a scowl to a smile " Schedule" she held out her hand as Haley rummaged through her bag before placing the piece of paper in hand awaiting. "Hmmm let me see, AP English." She squealed "Mr Scott! You lucky thing! I heard he's also assisting Whitey in coaching the Ravens this year. He is said to be F-I-N-E."

The Blonde looked at her in disbelief as she snatched back the schedule from her overly horny friend. "Dude! I don't care. AP English is AP English despite whose teaching it." Haley got up placing her bag on her shoulder stuffing her schedule into an open pocket. "Either way he's gonna be mad if I'm late."

Brooke looked at Haley in disbelief, her only response a wave as Haley stalked off. "Whoa. What's up with the girly" Brooke heard a voice behind her.

"Your guess is as good as mine ." She shrugged and turned to the girl now sitting next to her, ready to spill more about her eventful summer.

Haley walked to her next class, AP English. Luckily for her she was hardly ever distracted by boys. Sure she had been on dates but boys just never seemed to interest her as much as they did Brooke and Peyton and most of the female population for that matter. She had always seen the boys at Tree Hill as egotistical and immature or boring or just people she wouldn't gel with.

Of course she had friends who were boys. Lucas was her best friend but she hadn't really connected with someone on all levels until Nathan. She still thought of him and it made her smile, however they had both decided due to busy schedules and not wanting to ruin a good thing they would cease contact once the summer was over. She looked at the pink bracelet that lived now on her right wrist, a reminder of him and that summer. She smiled at looked up to see she had reached the class she was aiming for.

She had just walked through the doorway when the teacher looked up from his desk. Haley stood still as his blue eyes locked with brown like the first time they met.

"_Nathan" _

She said nothing. But her expression spoke volumes to the man looking at her.


	3. Consequences of a Recent Past

**Consequences of a Recent Past**

"_Haley" _He gasped, but no one heard. Was it really her? Haley James. Nathan tried to reason with himself "_of course it's not her. How could it be?" _he debated further _"Then again I lied, why wouldn't she?" _Nathan was quickly snapped out of his questioning by the voice of a slightly skinny boy from the back of the class room.

"Haley! Over here!" Mouth called from the back of the classroom "I saved you a seat" He smiled.

_"That's confirmed then"_ Nathan thought to himself.

Haley fought through her shock and made her way towards her friend, planting a fake smile on her face. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor followed by her books on the desk. Although not looking at him she could feel his gaze burn a hole through her.

_"All I have to do is get through this class" _she reasoned with herself. Then again who was she kidding, she was going to have to get through the next year. _"Shit!" _ Haley suddenly realised as the newest member of the Ravens cheerleader she was likely to see the Assistant head coach a hell of a lot more.

"So tutor girl? How was your summer" she heard the boys next to her ask

"Erm, well...." The blonde stuttered.

"Let's Start. My name is Mr. Scott."

Thankfully she was cut off, unthankfully by the man standing at the front of the class. She reluctantly looked up to listen to what he was saying. Unfortunately she was beginning to get distracted, she was slowly becoming just like Brooke, Peyton and most of the female population and it was **his** entire fault. Or so she'd have liked to have thought. Truth was he wasn't the only one who'd lied.

Nathan....Mr Scott continued to talk to the class for a further 15 minutes before he got to the task in hand. "Okay, so I'd like you to get out the books you should have pre-ordered. Hopefully you've begun the read at least the first few chapters and...." he heard groans from the population of students in front of him.

Nathan decided to revise his strategy. "Okay, I'd like everyone to start reading the first few chapters now in preparation for an essay, I expect in next lesson." He paused for any commotion that may have followed that statement but was pleasantly surprised when many students began to open their books up. "Let's begin."

Nathan began to look down at some coaching strategies he had in front of him. But all he could think of was her. Haley James.

_**Flashback**_

"_Nathan Scott" he stated._

_Haley slowly reached out her hand and shook his "Haley, Haley James" she smiled._

"_Well Haley, Haley James. Nice to meet you" _

_He saw her blush slightly and he found it rather endearing. Nathan wasn't exactly a stranger to women blushing in his company, but he found her blush to represent innocence and found himself to be fascinated by her. She was nothing special, she'd not particularly gone to any effort with her clothing, hair or make-up, but if anything that made her even more striking as she was beautiful even without any attempt to be. _

_He continued "So what brings you out here all alone?"_

_She laughed to herself; usually she would have thought it was some type of cheesy pick up line, but his tone seemed sincere if not a little concerned. "Well I did come with people" she gestured towards Bevin and Skills grinding against each other on the dance floor and cringed. She was amused to find him cringing as well and giggled. "What about you? Third-wheel also?"_

"_I'd see myself as a unicycle."_

"_I...Err?" Haley tried to think of something to say. Truth is she was slightly puzzled and Nathan had sensed this and chuckled slightly_

"_A Unicycle. One wheel...." He watched as Haley nodded her head up and down trying to grasp what he was trying to say "I'm here on my own" They both laughed in unison._

"_Yeah of course" Haley laughed slightly embarrassed. As tutor girl this had to be her most dense moment to date. "How come?" she quickly added hoping to move the conversation along._

_He went on to talk about how he was visiting his parents in Tree hill, but was living in his own apartment he recently rented out. He was currently attending Duke university playing basketball until his knee gave in to injury and he had to stop to playing, but continued to study English there. _

"_So what about your parents, what did they think about the injury" Haley inquired sensing basketball must have been a big part of his life to become a Duke blue devil._

"_My dad's a jackass" he quickly responded, laughing slightly in bitterness. He looked at Haley's facem surprise to see she was generally interested and concerned all at once. Nathan continued "My dad wanted to play professional; the truth is he wasn't good enough and that killed him. He would always ride me so hard. I think he took it harder than me when I had to quit. But he's getting over it. I guess I could look towards teaching?"_

_Although this was all true, Nathan made out to Haley as if this was happening now after revealing his age at 21. The truth was this had already happened a few years previous. He was currently looking for a teaching position closer to home now he was 23. Wanting to move off topic he focused on Haley who spoke about her job in a cafe in Tree Hill and in the heat of the moment revealed she had a passion for singing, not that she would ever tell let alone sing in front of anyone. All this was true minus the mention of high school._

_The continued to talk like this through the night, both feeling like they had known each other for years._

"_Seriously dude that totally happened, I'm a completely klutz. I fell straight on my ass." She laughed as he looked at her and shook his head_

"_Are you serious?" Nathan responded laughing so hard. "You seem like hard work Haley, Haley James" His laugher died off as he smirked at her in a cocky but sexy way._

"_So...." he continued before being cut off._

"_Hey. H. James. What's up baby girl? We're heading off. You coming?" Skills said as he approached her, arm around Bevin_

"_Yeah, I guess...." she turned to look at Nathan and smiled. "Nice to meet you she said as she jumped off from her stool"_

"_I can take her home? I mean if that's okay." He would have blushed if that was in his nature. He had no idea where that had come from. He never went all bashful around girls. Nathan was usually 'the love them and leave them type of guy' in school but had grown after leaving college. He was completely fascinated by Haley to wanted to get to know her more._

"_Yeah sure!" Haley tried not to sound as eager as she was. "I mean if that's okay with you guys?"_

_Skills looked at Nathan cautiously. "Only if you're sure?" He saw Haley nodding and approached her for a quick hug before leaving "He tries anything, you call me." He whispered in her ear._

_She laughed and gave them a slightly wave off as she turned back to Nathan and resumed her place on the bar stool. "Overprotective friends." She stated slightly embarrassed_

"_Don't be, I'd be the same with you" he smirked. "Wanna get out of here?" he got down from the bar stool and held out his hand. _

_All Haley could do was nod and take his hand. This was so unlike her. She was usually Miss responsible but someone about him attracted her and for once she wasn't tutor girl, or little miss organised. She was Haley James, aspiring singer, living her life._

_Both Nathan and Haley headed out the bar into the night._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Next Chapter is likely to be a complete flashback of their 'first date' so to speak. I plan for this story to focus more on the past than the present. For now anyway. Hope you enjoy =] Update soon.


	4. Hot Shot meet Tutor Girl

A/N: Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. You guys really motivate and inspire me to write. This chapter is continuation from Chapter Three.

Enjoy =]

**Hot Shot Meet Tutor Girl.**

_Despite Haley wondering if things would be awkward, their conversation just seemed to flow. They'd ended up walking along the docks. Nathan spoke with such a confidence it was obvious he was a well liked, popular guy – by the way he'd tried to charm Haley, probably the ladies as well. She had to admit he was charming her a little too. He gave her this new found confidence, he was someone new that didn't know her and she liked that. It was unlikely they would see each other again, she could tell that she wasn't Nathan's usual type and she wouldn't pretend to be either, but for now it was just nice to enjoy the company._

"_Tutor girl?" he questioned with a mouth full of ice cream making Haley giggle slightly._

"_Yeah, I work – used to work as a tutor when I attended Tree Hill High." She explained "Brooke called me it whenever she saw me with Lucas, my best friend, I guess as a way to tease. Even though we're friends now it just kinda stuck. I swear when I get married or have kids or something she'll change it to tutor wife or mom or something like that"_

_Nathan laughed as he watched her ungracefully pop a spoonful of her ice cream in her mouth. He wouldn't normally laugh with a girl but Haley James had character and he felt he could relax a little around her. Still, it wasn't going to stop him working his charm, even if he would have to work that little bit harder._

"_Lucas? Should I be Jealous?" he smirked at her_

"_What? Ew. NO! He's like a brother to me, to replace the other siblings I never really wanted." She protested. "Anyway Hot Shot, I'm sure that nick name refers to the many women you've scored not just points" she replied grinning at him cockily. By his reaction, she could tell she was most likely right. Although expected she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed, it was unrealistic to think a guy this intelligent and good looking wouldn't have women throwing themselves at him._

"_Well, you think you've got me all figured out don't you James?" For the first time he'd felt slightly ashamed of his reputation._

"_We'll see" she laughed slightly turning her attention out onto the water._

"_Okay, Not that I'm complaining but why was ice cream a good idea?" Nathan enquired. _

_He was sure intrigued by this girl. She hadn't made any moves towards him, or unsubtly requested an invite back to his. This was the normal drill in Nathan's Scott's 'love life'; he didn't really have to go out on a limb and charm or even offer half the time. Those he would go on to date would usually end up being short lived relationships with high maintenance who were self-obsessed. It's not that he didn't want something more, it was just better than trusting someone and getting hurt. It was better than being alone._

"_It's summer" she simply stated taking another spoonful from her tub. Even Haley had to admit it wasn't the warmest of nights. But it was a nice atmosphere out and seemed to accompany the walk along the docks well._

"_But it's not exactly the hottest of nights..."_

"_Maybe it's my plan to get you cold so I can warm you up" Both her and Nathan turned to look at each other. Haley looked at him seriously for a second before bursting out laughing. "Jeez, I paid for it. Quit your complaining!" she joked slapping him slightly on the arm before putting another spoonful in her mouth with a childish grin._

"_Because you refused to let me pay!" he objected quietly as he put both his and Haley's tubs in the bin. They stood and looked at each other for a moment. Nathan was sure she was going to kiss him._

_Haley cocked her head to one side and looked at him. "Come on you goof" she gestured with her head. Nathan was surprised, women had become like a routine to him, he thought he could read them like a book. But she was different; she kept him on his toes. For the first time he wanted to really know her. She smiled and took his hand. Nathan didn't know what it was but the feel of her soft hand in his made him smile inside. Haley James certainly did intrigue him._

_

* * *

_

_Walking all night deep in conversation had been something Haley was familiar with, it was something her and Lucas would find themselves doing if either one of them had a problem that needed to be sorted or just needed to talk or maybe even just be in each other's company. However since Brooke, not that she begrudged him his relationship in the slightest, those activities had become nonexistent. Sometimes she longed for the days they would go and steel all the unwanted crap from lost property or have water balloon fights on the roof of the cafe she worked at (that was consequently owned by Lucas' mother), but the last 6 hours seemed to changed that entirely. She felt she had something to look forward to and that maybe growing up wasn't such a bad thing after all._

_Although it hadn't gone unnoticed by both of them that they'd continued to hold hands the rest of the night, neither of them mentioned it either. Nathan wasn't the hand holding type. It wasn't like girls hadn't held his hand before but he would usually try and shrug it off or make up an excuse to why it wasn't a good idea. When there were comfortable silences between himself and the blond-haired beauty, he tried to reason with himself that he didn't want to make her feel bad or that it was all part of his disguise to complement his lie. _

_The truth was though, he had been more truthful with her than he had ever been with anyone and the only thing he had lied about was his age. He would convey the persona of an 'arrogant jock' because it was easy, he wouldn't have to face emotions or complicated friendships or relationships. Even if it was just for one night, he didn't want to be that person, not just for her but maybe for himself._

"_Nathan?" by the tone of her voice he assumed this wasn't the first time she had said his name._

"_Sorry?" he shook himself out of his own thoughts and gave her a half-hearted smile_

"_Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, the look she gave him sent shivers down his spine. Her genuine interest amazed him and all he could do was smile at her_

"_I don't think they would be worth that much..." he chuckled looking down at the pavement before looking back into her chocolate pools. "Anyway, it's your turn. You question, I'll answer"_

_Haley found his blue eyes intense, he was gorgeous, it was obvious to every girl that had passed them that evening. What Haley had noticed the most however is that Nathan didn't seem to notice them, he kept his eyes on her at all times. She thought she had his number, maybe she was wrong. Or maybe it was part of the Nathan Scott charm or maybe he was being friendly. She didn't know anymore but what she did know – she hadn't had this much fun in a while._

"_So why Tree Hill? I mean it's hardly party central"_

"_My parents moved here 2 years ago. You may have heard of Dan Scott Motors." He had wondered if she would catch on he was from money, for some strange reason he couldn't spot the nagging feeling that maybe this was all too good to be true._

"_Argh!" she groaned "I'm guessing that's your dad" Nathan nodded "You're right – he is an ass"_

_Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her which caused Haley to laugh with him. _"God I love her laugh" _he thought. This shocked and scared Nathan at the same time. He'd never thought this about a girl before, especially not in such a short space of time. But the fact that he made her laugh only added to the smile that crept on his face. Fortunately Haley interrupted his thoughts again and the fear subsided as she spoke._

"_Yeah my Dad went in there when it first opened. He works for the power company; well I don't think my dad's impressions did justice to the looks Dan actually gave him. It's safe to say – our car isn't from 'Dan Scott Motors'" Haley rolled her eyes_

"_Yeah, well he shouldn't be so smug. My Mom comes from money. Three guesses who paid for the start up costs of the business when he first set it up back home." He didn't know why he said that, and in reality he should have been worried she might have spread this new found information, but he already felt he could trust Haley. Dan swore them to secrecy – claiming it would ruin the businesses reputation, though really it was more his reputation than anything._

"_Where's home?" she enquired_

"_Charlotte. Not far from here. My parents became pregnant with me pretty young, they were both only 17. They both decided to drop out of college and get married. My Dad had to quit basketball and I can see he still begrudges my mom and me for that now-a-days. The truth is he could have still played if he wanted to. My Grandfather, his dad, used to ride him so hard. I think he took the easy way out and finds a way to blame anyone but himself."_

_Haley squeezed his hand lightly and a concerned smiled. "That must have been tough on you. It's like he blames you for his mistakes."_

_Nathan slightly smiled at how well she understood. He intertwined his finger with hers. He didn't know why, it just seemed more intimate, made them closer somehow. "Yeah, anyway... He set up his showroom with a loan from my mom's parents at 18 a little after I was born. Lucky for him it took off, he was able to pay my grandparents back and make it on his own in the business world. I could tell my mom's been unhappy for years. I guess when I left of college they decided to move for a fresh start. My father hoped they could get back on track to the way that they used to be, but anyone can see that's never going to happen." Nathan took a deep breath. "So the truth is I came here for my mom. I'm all she really has left and as much as I hate being around my Dad, I care for her more." _ _ Nathan looked down at the pavement; he'd never been so honest before, mostly because no one cared to listen. In a way he felt embarrassment and relief all at the same time. They stayed in comfortable silence for several minutes._

_Haley stopped and Nathan looked up. "Yeah, this is my house. Um, we're staying here while we renovate the mansion" This statement caused Nathan to roll his eyes but laugh anyway. It was then he realised this was the end of his time with the girl next to him. It left with a longing feeling he didn't quite understand._

"_Already?" he questioned, unsuccessfully hiding the disappointment in his voice._

_Haley chuckled slightly and looked at her watch. "Nathan, it's 4.30 in the morning..." She turned to face him "And I'm kinda thinking I should get in before my parents wake up."_

"_Your parents?" he questioned, more as a way to keep her with him a moment longer._

_In hindsight she knew she should have panicked, but it was as if another lie rolled off her tongue. "Unfortunately cafe wages don't help pay for the rent on a luxury one bed apartment." She joked – in fact this was only a white lie and very true. "Plus, when you're the only one out of five still living at home, your parents are grateful for the rent money, even if it is at the broke daughter discount rate."_

_Nathan chuckled. "Maybe you should try and pursue the singing career then." Haley shook her head in disbelief._

"_Do you have a comeback for everything?" she questioned._

_Nathan grinned "Mostly, yeah" he replied in his usual cocky manner causing Haley to sigh loudly. She instinctively closed the gap between them._

"_Thank you for an amazing evening... and morning I guess" As much as she didn't want it to end, it needed to. They both led separate lives, more so than either of them knew. As right as the last 6 hours had felt, it was just something both of them silently knew had to happen. "Goodbye Nathan" Haley smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek._

_As he watched her turn away, he was left feeling empty as her hand slipped out of his. He knew he should say something to stop her, but he let his head over-rule his heart. They had only just met but he was feeling things he had never felt before. He felt vulnerable most of all and he didn't want to feel like that._

_Haley stopped in her tracks and turned round to find him still standing there. She felt she had to say it before it was too late. "I think you're really amazing to do that for your mom."_

_The sincerity in her voice filled him with a delicious warm feeling. Without thinking he stepped forward and kissed her on instinct. Placing his hand on her cheeks he pulled her into a brief soft kiss before pulling back. He wondered for a moment if he'd done the right thing._

"_You shouldn't have done that Nathan" she said cautiously_

"_I wanted too" he replied, nerves taking over his voice. Being nervous was never an emotion he would let show, but there was nothing he could do to disguise it this time._

_She looked deep into his eyes for a second to study his intentions, she knew she shouldn't continue but she couldn't help it. "Yeah..." she mumbled before swinging her arms around his neck and pulling him in for an earth shattering kiss._

_It was then he knew. He wasn't ready to let go of Haley James just yet._

_End Flashback._

"Miss James, could you stay behind please" Nathan asked in a tone as calm as possible looking up from his desk.

* * *

A/N. I know this probably wasn't all you expected from their date. But I wanted this information in place so the storyline will run smoothly in the later chapters. Now this is out the way, Nathan and Haley will be a lot more comfortable with each other in their flashbacks and this will make writing the scenes a lot easier. I'm half way writing Chapter 5 so that should be up by the end of the week.

Thanks =]


End file.
